prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Marcmelich
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Flink Logo copy.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 19:16, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Request to change FLINK add Request to change FLINK add Edit Hi Marcmelich Thanks for your addition to the Austrian Site. But I must tell you - if you have not noticed - this WIKI is about information not advertisement The way you put this offer is clearly to mislead consumers and not to inform. I'm really fed up with Mifi rental agencies right now. I have to tell them this again and again. So please use different words than:'' Use the FLINK Hotspot to explore Austria's incredible sights, search for the best places to eat, catch up on emails and to share your experiences with family and friends. ''This is rubbish advertisment. Here some aspects you have to change: 1.) you put FLINK in first place in Austria. Would you please move it to last position. The sections are in order of network providers and their MVNOs according to importance more or less. You can hardly say that your rental agency is more important than the leading A1 network in Austria. 2.) Prices!!! Name prices for all rental durations, name prices for the pick up option too. You may link to the map of pickup locations. 3.) Please specify the network on which Flink operates 4.) Please specify if it works on 4G/LTE too or up to which download speed 5.) Is "unrestricted" really "unlimited"? Or is there any limit whatsoever on data? 6.) Can you give more details about the mobile router / MIFI? How long does battery last? Please don't try to fool the WIKI users by giving senseless ad talk instead of information. Here are people who may or may not chose your offer based on information. As i'm fed up to rephrase the misleading advertisements of Mifi rental agencies, please edit your addition accordingly. There are enough ways to get a prepaid SIM card in Austria. Don't understand me wrong, I wish you success for your business. But after all, this is a WIKI about prepaid SIM cards with data!!!`Mifi rentals can be a good choice when it's hard to get a prepaid SIM locally. This is not true to Austria. So please add the missing info and put it in last position of the article. And don't say "Rent now": , but Website: - or you don't understand what this WIKI is about. Wolfbln (talk) 09:42, February 3, 2015 (UTC) About your additions Hi Marcmelich. You disobeyed many of the rules mentioned above with your new add-ons. That's why I need to block your profile. Your behaviour is unacceptable. I checked your website: you will be allowed 2 add-ons right now: 1.) for your local hotspot in the Austria section 2.) for your international hotspot in the allcountries2 section I will delete all further entries. And I will strip your additions from misleading ad talk. They are full of that shit. I have told you not to fool us. But you did. Wolfbln (talk) 10:49, October 2, 2016 (UTC) (Admin)